Happy Valentine's Day
by Danja
Summary: OneShot. Major Nelson mistakenly asks Jeannie's sister for advice. R


**Happy Valentine's Day**

* * *

Major Nelson sat at his desk at NASA, working on some paperwork related to an upcoming mission.

"Hey, handsome," purred a nearby feminine voice.

Major Nelson looked up. Sitting on a corner of his desk was none other than Jeannie II in all her green silk finery.

"Hello," said Major Nelson.

Jeannie II raised an eyebrow at Major Nelson. "_Hello?_" she asked sarcastically. "Is _THAT_ the best you can do?"

Major Nelson returned to doing his paperwork and replied, "I _AM_ somewhat busy."

Jeannie II looked down her nose at Major Nelson and sighed. "No wonder my sister loves you," she sniffed. "You are as dull as _SHE_ is."

Major Nelson let the barb pass without comment.

"Doing anything for Valentine's Day?" Jeannie II inquired. "It _IS_ TODAY, you know."

"That is not your concern," said Major Nelson, his head buried in paperwork.

Jeannie II glanced at Major Nelson. "I see," she said.

Major Nelson ceased doing his paperwork and looked up at Jeannie II. "As long as you're here, perhaps you can help me," he said, softening his tone slightly.

Jeannie II's eyebrows shot upwards. "Me … help _YOU?_" she exclaimed incredulously.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a reasonably-priced jewelry store around here," said Major Nelson.

"Do not tell me … let me guess," purred Jeannie II. "You wish to buy my oh-so-square sister something for Valentine's Day."

"What I wish to do there is _MY_ business," replied Major Nelson archly.

_Got it in one, _Jeannie II thought with a smile. "As it so happens," she said excitedly. "I have _JUST _the store for you …"

* * *

"_SUNSHINE JEWELERS?!_" Jeannie exclaimed in disbelief later that day.

"What is wrong with it?" Jeannie II asked innocently.

"What is _WRONG_ with it? Have you any idea what kind of _NEIGHBORHOOD _that store is in?" Jeannie snapped angrily.

"I _KNOW!_" Jeannie II squealed with delight, clapping her hands together with joy.

All the blood drained from Jeannie's face. _My Master's life is in danger, _she thought, her demeanor now serious. _I must go to him. _With that, she folded her arms, blinked, and disappeared into thin air.

"Party pooper," Jeannie II muttered to herself after Jeannie had left.

* * *

At that moment, Major Nelson was lying in an alley, being kicked and beaten by four teenaged punks.

"Ow! Take my wallet! Take whatever you want! Oof!_ OW!_" Tony cried as one punk kicked him in the stomach.

"You think we're doing this for the _MONEY?_" cackled another punk who wielded a tire iron. He slammed his tire iron into Major Nelson's shoulder, causing him to howl with pain.

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!_" a feminine voice commanded nearby.

The punks turned towards the voice. Jeannie -- wearing a powder-blue dress with white pumps -- stood a few feet behind Major Nelson, her arms folded in front of her chest in a fighting posture.

"Buzz off, lady. This has nothing to do with you," shot back Tire-Iron.

"Leave us … _NOW,_" Jeannie growled menacingly.

"_MAKE_ us!" challenged Tire-Iron.

Jeannie blinked. A blast of wind lifted the four punks backwards into the air. They crashed to the ground some distance away.

"You are _SO_ dead!" threatened Tire-Iron as he and the other three punks scrambled to their feet.

Jeannie blinked again. A wall of fire suddenly appeared in front of the punks.

_What the … ? _Tire-Iron thought as he stared at the flaming barrier that stood before him and the other three punks.

_That should contain them, _Jeannie thought as she rushed to Major Nelson's side.

* * *

"Who _IS_ she?" asked the punk who was kicking Major Nelson in the stomach earlier. All four punks could only stand and stare in disbelief at the flaming barrier that Jeannie had erected against them.

"I dunno … I don' _WANNA_ know," said a third punk. "Let's get outta here!" With that, all four punks turned and ran down the alley.

* * *

"Jeannie," said Major Nelson weakly.

"I am here, Master," said Jeannie softly as she crouched down next to Major Nelson.

Major Nelson moved to stand. Jeannie gently put her hand on his shoulder, bidding him to lie down.

"Do not try to get up," said Jeannie. "You are hurt."

"Bag ... The bag …" said Major Nelson, his voice barely above a whisper, his ribs screaming in pain.

Jeannie looked down on the ground. Before her lay a small brown paper bag with the name "_SUNSHINE JEWELERS_" stamped on the front.

Jeannie picked up the bag, handed it to Major Nelson, and asked, "Is this yours?"

Major Nelson pushed the bag away, back towards Jeannie. "Actually … it's _YOURS_," he said, gasping for breath.

Jeannie opened the bag and pulled out a large gold bracelet.

"I wanted it … to be a surprise," said Major Nelson. He then added with a pained smile, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jeannie put the gold bracelet back into the bag. "Why did you come to _this _store … of all places?" she asked.

"Your sister recommended it to me," said Major Nelson. He then added with a light laugh, "Guess that'll teach me to take advice from _her_, huh?"

Jeannie let out a snort. Her face twisted with rage. _Ten thousand curses upon my sister for what she has done to you, _she thought angrily.

Jeannie looked at the nearby flaming barrier. Satisfied that the menacing punks were now long gone, she blinked … and the wall of fire disappeared without a trace.

Jeannie's features softened slightly as she looked back towards Major Nelson. "Let us get you home," she said softly. With that, she blinked … and she and Major Nelson disappeared into thin air.

THE END


End file.
